It's Not Worth It
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: Pepper has jealousy problems and her boy genius finds out; why would he go out with the wrong girl then? Why can't he admit his feeling? Drama to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Third story, this one will be one of my favorites. Leave an beautiful comment, and enjoy!**

** It's not worth it**

** Chapter One**

Pepper walked into Tony's room, noticing that Rhodey and Tony were talking about something. She came in and sat on his spinning chair.

"Hey Pep" Tony greeted, he was shirtless because of the hot day today and Rhodey was sitting on the floor with a tank top in trying to get as much air to cool down.

"Hey guys, wow it's so hot today. I feel like just wearing a bikini all day" Tony and Rhodey laughed.

"What's so funny?" She narrowed her eyes, this is way she hated having guys as her best friends.

"Nothing" Rhodey smiled. "So Tony, what time are you leaving?" Rhodey asked from the floor his eyes were shut trying as much as he could to get air from the fan.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked confused with sudden interest.

"I have a date with Whitney tonight" he said with pride.

"Why?" Pepper asked narrowing her eyes again.

"Why? What do you mean why?" He placed his elbows on his knees eyeing Pepper.

She rolled her eyes and got up heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rhodey looked her why not able to see her face.

"It's hot, I think I'm going to head home" with that she left without another word. Rhodey looked at his best friend nodding his head in a shameful way.

"What?"

"For you to be a genius, you suare an be stupid sometimes." His voice was annoyed and doubting, he didn't like that he didn't know what was going on.

With Pepper

Pepper walked to the nearest store to get something cold on the way. She purchased her cold drink and got going; the day was hot and she didn't feel like walking home under the heat. She walked to a Starbucks a couple of blocks away and stayed on their outside tables to cool down from the hotness.

She was in deep thought not noticing anyone around or anyone who would glance at her; she hated the fact that Tony and her most least favorite person in the world, Whitney were going out. She felt her blood boil within her every time she thought about it . Luckily it was summer so she couldn't say anything to her at school, she wanted tonight to be over.

She moved the thought away and took out her book she was reading during the summer; The fault in our stars. Even the girl in the book had a boyfriend and she had cancer for crying out loud. She had to do better with Tony before she completely loses him.

It got late, she didn't notice it was already six; she closed her book while she did and exhausted sigh, she continued to walk down the block where her house would be, down the block across the mall as always.

She passed the house roasting the street, she noticed someone who looked so familiar from behind. She knew the back of that head anywhere; he was holding hands with the blonde ugly headed alien. She sighed and followed them inside, she knew what she was getting herself into, she shook it off anyways.

Inside the mall it wasn't crowded as it was suppose to be, she was boiling inside as she continued to stalk the blonde alien and Tony. They giggled at anything that he said and wrapping her arm around him like a married couple, ugh how she hated that.

She noticed they were heading into the Amc cross from her. They held hands and flirted to each other again, Whitney rapped her arms around him while he did the same. They looked really happy together, as much as she hated it she had to leave them alone, she wouldn't like it of someone did the same to her but she knew Whitney didn't like him for his kind heart but for the money he has inherited.

She walked away this time not caring anymore, she knew it wasn't worth it; he wants to be with her then so be it. She walked by her favorite ice cream parlor, she walked inside deciding to get some on her way.

"Pepper?"

'Oh no, please don't let it be him please don't let it be him.' She begged herself as she turned around; sadly she didn't get what begged for.

"Hey, Tony what are you doing here" he was holding hands with the hideous blonde.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you went home?" His eyebrow lifted.

"No I decided to walk around before I went home"

"Alone? Why would you go alone?"

"Yeah so, since when does it matter to you?" She narrowing her eyes at him; she weren't past Whitney like she wasn't even there.

He was taken aback by the sudden change of emotion in her voice, he didn't like it he knew something was up. Before he got to ask she was already in her way out, he tried to call out but his new girlfriend pulled him back to get what he wanted for ice cream.

Pepper exited the mall with a sad expression, it's a good thing she had ice cream. A couple of blocks later she entered the lobby of her apartment and headed to her home; she unlocked the door and went straight to her room locking the door behind her, she noticed a note taped to the door.

_Pepper_

_I've gone to a case in LA so I won't be back in a week or too, I'm sorry for the sudden rush but everything happened so quick and they need me there._

_I bought groceries so you can make food, there is a lot you can do._

_I love you so much, honey. I'll miss you._

_Take care, I already contacted Mrs. Rhodes to check up on you from time to time._

_- Love Dad_

She sighed to herself.

"Alone as usual" she sat on her bed kicking off her shoes and laid on her bed.

What to do tonight? She should really get some girlfriends. She was ruining her social life with Tony and Rhodey.

She got ready for bed.

With Tony

"Tony is something on your mind? You seem distant" Whitney took a lick of her ice cream.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff" his mind was elsewhere.

"Okay, let's go watch the movie now. I think it started already"

"Okay" he really didn't want to go anywhere but home, and not here.

With Pepper

The next day Pepper woke up to the sun's bright rays on her face. It was ten in the morning, she slept in this time probably because of yesterday night she was too in thought it made her drozzy. She changed into her white shorts, red converse and a black long tank top lose from the bottom. It was a Jack Daniels shirt Rhodey had got her for her birthday. She didn't drink but she loved the brand and style; her dad drank at some at parties but it would be very rare if he did.

She got out her room and headed to the kitchen to get cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios with milk. It was the only cereal she had and loved. She turned on the TV to Wake Up New York, she didn't bother to change it. Her phone vibrated to a text.

_Meet me in the lab, in 30 minutes._

It was Rhodey, it looked demanding; she places her plate in the sink when she finished and turned off the TV while she headed out the door. Today wasn't hot as yesterday was, it was a bit cooler this time but she could still feel some heat on her skin. Five blocks later she reached the armory and went through the sliding door to be greeted be Rhodey.

"Hey, what's with the rush today?" Pepper asked sitting on the armchair.

"I wanted to talk to you" he stood close in front of her chair.

"Okay, what about?"

"You've been distant lately, is something going on?" Rhodey crossed his arms.

"What? What are you talking about?" She stood facing him.

"That you have been distant, like something bugging you" he crossed his arms

"Is this why you texted me to come?" She asked annoyed.

"Yes, so tell me what's up"

"Rhodey nothing is going on, why would you talk to me about that?"

"Because yesterday you left like you had to be somewhere" he made a brief pause "You didn't even say goodbye or bothered to come back" he went serious.

"I went home, it was hot and I didn't feel like being in Tonys room the whole day. It would've been better to stay home" she eloped away from Rhodey eyes.

"Really Tony told me you were at the mall yesterday, alone. When you said you would be home"

Pepper couldn't believe what she was hearing, this guy was really doing this right now.

"Okay so I went to go get ice cream so what? Wow when did you become my mom?" She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her hips looking away.

"Wait, you were stalking Tony, weren't you?" Rhodey smirked at Pepper watching her expression change.

"Are you serious? Rhodey, you need to shut up"

"You were weren't you? Your so jealous Pep" he smiled profoundly.

"Your unbelievable, your worst than my dad" she walked away and sat where the other armchair was. He laughed at her example While her sat next to her.

"Oh yeah, speaking of your dad I heard he left to a case in LA" he sat next to her.

She sighed "Yeah, he left again without even saying goodbye again" she paused "I'm worried; ever since he became and FBI agent he always has his gun strapped to his chest and badge in his pocket knowing that something might bappen. It always worries me to think that he might not come home one day" she looked at her purse in her lap.

"Pep your dad is very brave and tough, he would always be cautious when he's out in the field, he wouldn't let nothing happen because he knows he has a daughter at home waiting for him to get home safe" he gave her a soft smile.

She sighed "I just hope he make it home safe" she smiled

"And he will be, he's a Potts. He knows how to depend himself" he smiled

"Thanks Rhodey" she gave him a kind smile.

"So, your jealous if Whitney huh?" Rhodey smirked.

Pepper narrowed her eyes and socked him straight on his shoulder making him fall to the floor.

"Never mind" Rhodey groaned on the floor.

Tony walked in short after, he saw Pepper and Rhodey talking together on the chairs.

"Hey, you guys are here earlier" he went to the computer.

"Uh, dude it's like noon, I think your here late" he chuckled; Pepper smiled

Tony rolled his eyes and watched as the two continued to talk.

"Hey Pepper, why were you alone yesterday at the mall?" Tony asked

"I just wanted ice cream" she looked back to continue her talk with Rhodey.

"Okay then" he continued back to his work.

"So how was your date Tony?" Rhodey asked losing the tension in the room.

"It was okay, we went to watch a movie and I took her home, we have another date today" he smiled his cocky smile, how she loved that smile. She shook her head, 'no Pepper no.' She said to herself.

"Wow, are you guys going to go out everyday now" Rhodey snickered.

"No, she just wants to hang out more" he smiled. "It's Summer"

I huffed to myself, how could he like that alien. She's such a . . . Alien, yeah only way to describe her.

"Yeah she's great, she's pretty, smart, and funny. Everyone adores her" Tony smiled.

"Not everyone" Pepper whispered, shut up Tony she is so not the angel here, your obviously blind. Rhodey gave her a serious look, like wow-Pepper- you-would-ruin-the-moment kind of look.

Tony continued, "She's awesome, she's probably the nicest girl I've dated."

That's it, she got up and headed to the door but looked back.

"You know Tony, you may be blind under that pretty little head of yours but Whitney isn'tthe greatest girl you've seen or even met. I don't know how she acts around you but she sure as hell doesn't act that way around me. She is so fake! I mean come on, the only reason she wants to go out with you is because your a billionaire, your a total genius, your charming looks AND because she is trying to kill me on the inside by going out with you." She took a breath.

"I mean have you asked her what she likes about you, have you asked her why she went out with you in the first place, or have you even asked her why she hates me so much. Because if you haven't I can totally answer those questions for you and I guarantee you they are not what you expect."

She looked at Tony one last time before leaving "You sure know how to pick them Tony, you sure do"

With that she stormed out heading home, she regretted saying that to him but he had to know, she's not what he thinks she is, she's not right for him. Curse you Tony and that cocky smile of yours; why did I have to fall for you?

She was home a couple of minutes later, she was sitting on the couch with the TV on but deep in thought. She sort if just admitted her feelings to him, 'why do I have to be so ignorant sometimes?' She could of just stayed quiet and ignore the conversation but no, she had to open her big mouth

"Ugh, me and my big mouth" Pepper groaned why she threw herself back in the couch. After her drama scene and deep thought session it was already three, she didn't know what to do. Usually she would be with the boys but after the scene I don't think she wanted to be there unless she wanted to confronted some questions.

She looked back at the TV surfing the channels, nothing good was on. She turned it off and headed outside to get some fresh air. She breathed in the fresh air in the air and continued to walk she was admiring the city, getting her kind off things. She headed into a gift store watching the things they sell in the store. Many little crafts were in sale and they looked really cute.

She had no money right now so she excited and continued to walk; many couples were walking around today which made her tense how she hated their happiness. Why didn't she just spill out her feelings the day she started to feel something for him, now he's with the girl she knew she couldn't go up against. She was losing him, she had to act fast before its too and losses him entirely. But what can she do?

** Hope you guys like the first** **chapter; it'll be rated T for the boxer chapters, it's be a bit heated later on so watch out for the young ones out there. Thanks guys for reading, if you like mark it FAV. Leave beautiful comment and some ideas for later in the story. Thanks guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, thanks for the reviews guests, and SilverPedals1402. **

** What did we do?**

** Chapter 2**

It was eight at night and Pepper was blown into boredom, she might even die. She was home alone just observing the ceiling and watching every bump and scrape the paint that had dried up. Tony was probably on his date with the blonde alien so she knew he wasn't home, to be with him just talk about stuff and maybe ask him to hang out. She had to do something.

_With Tony._

Tony and Whitney were at a restaurant eating pasta from the Italian restaurant around the corner, he wasn't eating but playing with his food.

"Tony is something wrong?" She noticed he wasn't paying attention so she threw one if her peas, it hit him on the forehead.

"Ow, oh sorry Whitney did you say something?" He shifted in his seat.

"Yes, is something bothering you" she asked again.

_'Have you even asked her why she liked you? Or why she went out with you in the first place? Because I can sure as hell answer them for you and I guarantee you they are not pretty!'_

"Tony!?"

"Whitney, can I ask you something?" He looked at her placing his elbows on the table stopping her in mid sentence.

"Oh, okay"

"Why did you go out with me in the first place? Like is there something you like about me?" He asked interested now.

She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Um, because your Tony Stark of course. Who wouldn't go out with you?"

He raised and eyebrow, "but isn't there something you like about me?"

"Your, um eyes, there so blue I could never get past them."

"Okay, what else?"

"Your smile; the Prince Charming cocky grin " she smiled looking down, she really didn't have nothing to say.

Tony didn't by it, was Pepper right? Did she really just like him because of his inheritance? Did Pepper like him more than a friend,' no she doesn't, she can't be.'

"Tony you want to leave? I'm finished and it looks like you lost your apatite" she pointed at his food

"Yeah let's go" he got up and placed the money on the table. It was warm outside so it wasn't hot or cold, it was a perfect night. He helped her in the car and drove to her house, Tony was still thinking about what Pepper meant and he couldn't get it off his mind. Whitney and Tony were holding hands while he parked in her driveway.

"So you want to come in and hand out for a bit?" She rubbed her thumb on his hand.

"Actually Whitney, I'm pretty beat; how about tomorrow or another day I'm not tired?"

She looked down "Oh okay then" she got closed and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, she slid her tongue on his lips rubbing her tongue as a way tor remember her by. Tony didn't lean in, he just sat there feeling his lips been rubbed, he opened his eyes In the middle of it.

'Oh no; did I just open my eyes?'

She moved away and got out the car, she waved goodbye and shook her hips as she walked to the door and into her house. He sighed and drove out heading back into the street not giving another glance back. The light turned red making him stop; it was late so there weren't any many people on the road. He looked around waiting for the light to turn green, it was taking forever. (It was only like 20 seconds he's been waiting.)

On the side he saw, Pepper, walking on the sidewalk, ALONE.

"What in the world?" He honked to get her attention.

Pepper looked back and saw Tony's black Infiniti at the light; He honked again.

'What is he doing?' She shook her head and kept going.

"Pepper what are you doing!?" Tony called out to her. She started to run getting away from the embarrassment and the annoyed feeling she had inside.

Tony was still at the light, it hasn't turned green.

"Come on, come on stupid light turn green already!" it had finally turned green and he stepped on the gas petal making him speed up to where Pepper had turned the corner.

Pepper ran faster banking into an alley and running faster to lose him. He's in a his damn car, how can she lose him.

Tony had gotten in an alley trying to catch up, 'why was she running? And why wasn't she home?' Tony thought in frustration. Pepper continued to run and went in the lobby; Tony got out the car and chased after her as she entered the elevator but it was too late for him to get on, it had already closed. He headed to the stairs and climbed to the fifth floor where Pepper's room would be.

Pepper was just heading out the elevator as the the door to the stairwell flew open to a exhausted Tony. She ran faster to her door while she opened it and slammed the door behind her almost getting Tony's fingers.

"Pepper open the door!" He pounded on the door.

"No go away Tony, leave me alone" she demanded.

"Why were you running?"

"Because you were chasing me!"

"The only reason why I chased you was because you were running!" he pounded harder.

"Well leave me alone then, I don't want to see you!" She yelled as she forced the door to close behind her.

"What's going on, why don't you want to talk to me?" He stopped pounding.

"Go talk to your hideous girlfriend" her voice became sharp; 'he had no reason to care nor watch over me like a 5 year old. He had his girlfriend to worry about, why didn't go to her.'

"Pepper talk to me please, I hate it that you don't want to hang out with me no more" he paused "Is it true what you said in the lab? Do you feel that way about me?"

She didn't answer she just stayed quiet wishing he would leave already.

"Pepper? Talk to me" he placed his hand on the door along with her head. He was desperate to talk to her; he wanted answers.

"Tony go away, please" she let out a quite sob but covered her hand to quiet herself. He groaned and punched the door heading back outside to his car; he headed home angry.

As he parked on his driveway he headed to his room finding Rhodey watching Shark Tank on TV.

Rhodey looked at his best friends expression, he didn't like what he saw in his eyes.

"Hey man, what's up?" He looked back.

"Nothing" Tony headed up the stairs stomping to his room. Rhodey followed still calling out after him.

"Tony, what happen? Did she break up with you?"

"No"

"Did she set you up?"

"No."

"She never liked you huh? I knew it, I knew-"

"No Rhodey, it's Pepper" he took off his shirt and sat in his bed

"Oh, what happen? Is she hurt?" He asked more cautious.

"No, I saw her walking alone today, again. I tried to ask her why she was outside alone but she ran from me, she literally ran from me. I tried to talk to her and calm her down but she demanded me to leave; to leave _her_ alone." he sighed and lay down on his pillow.

"She's having a rough day, you should just leave her alone for a while. She's been distant; so we should leave her alone for a couple of days." he crossed his arms.

"She, needs some space." Rhodey knew exactly why she's been avoiding him and he knew why she felt the way she felt. He, also felt bad.

He headed out giving Tony a goodnight fist pump not wanting to bring up the subject again.

"No, I just can't do that."

The next day Pepper woke up to her eyes red and soggy, she cried herself to sleep last night. She remembered her dad told her one day that she should never cry for a guy; her dad always had a loaded gun so he could handle it once he'd find out who broke his daughters heart, so he'll wait there patiently cleaning his gun.

She smiled at the thought and went to go change into black shorts, her white skeleton Eskimo shirt and her black sandals, she didn't want to go out today. She decided to stay home and watch the two season marathon of Pretty Little Liars, her favorite show; she had nothing else to do.

Tony woke up at eleven, he was tried from yesterday, he didn't want to think about it now so he decided to take a shower to get his mind off things.

Roberta was out of the city, she headed to New Jersey to visit her husband from the marines. He was set on base there for a couple of weeks and she didn't want to miss any if it.

Rhodey stayed behind because he wanted his mom to have alone time with him; sure he missed him but he'll get to see him soon.

Tony was out of the shower minutes later dressed on beige khakis and a white shirt with white polo high tops; he went to go get cereal with Rhodey.

"Hey man, have a nice sleep?" He asked sipping his milk.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Eh, I've had better" he got up and placed his dish on the sink.

Tony checked his phone, he already had 2 text messages from Whitney.

_'Hey babe, you want to hang out today?'_

Another message

_'We can do something else if you want?'_

He sighed, 'why can she give me a break?'

_'Sorry Whitney, I think I'm going to stay home today. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, okay'_

Tony send it; once he finished he washed his plate and dried it placing of back to its place.

"Yoo Rhodes! Wash your plate man!" he called out from the kitchen.

"Ts, yeah Honey I will" he snickered watching the TV again.

Tony narrowed his eyes but left it alone, he never got a reply from Whitney again.

Tony decided to go to the lab and work on his armor, he thought in updating it to more cooler weapons like electric shock or sonic blast. Yeah, sonic blast. He got to work; a week ago he had gotten some parts from the Stark lab, it was his company after all. He can't wait until he turns 18 but other than that he can take out his things. Stane wasn't a big fan if it but having the best lawyer by his side he'll always have justice with him.

_ Hours later._

Sweat dropped from his brow; it had started to get hot inside the lab.

"DI'd the AC stop working?" He went to go check, he forgot to turn it on.

"Oh, hehe I knew that." He went back but suddenly didn't feel like doing anything no more.

Pepper hasn't called nor has gotten a text from her, he wanted to go see her. He didn't hesitate, he armored up and immediately flew to the sky. It was already dark out.

"Man, how long was I in there, I need to get out more" he thought again "Now I know what Rhodey and Pepper been talking about" he sighed

Pepper's house was not far, he landed on her fire escape outside, he unsuited and peeked inside; it was Pepper's room he she was already asleep. He quietly got inside and tiptoed to where she was, she was sleeping peacefully, with tears on her pillow? She was crying? Why would she cry? Who in the hell would make her cry?

He sat on the edge of her bed looking at her body seeing her chest rise and fall. "Pepper" he placed his hand her leg and instantly Pepper flew awake.

She gasped "Aghh-" Tony acted quick by placing a hand quickly on her mouth to make her stop screaming.

"Pepper it's me Tony, be q- agh!" He took his hand away; she had bit him. She started to run but Tony got up and ran after her catching her around the waist.

"Let. . . Go!" She started punching and kicking.

"Pepper stop we need to talk" he said sharply. He dropped her to the floor with a thud.

"There's nothing you and me need to talk about!" She kicked again

"Yes there is, I . . . Know how you feel" he groaned again trying to stop her kicking, he grabbed her wrists.

"I feel . . . The same way!" He pinned her arms to her sides with all his force not letting get out of his grip. He looked straight into her eyes with exhaustion in his face. The words he said made her stop kicking.

"What?" Pepper asked softly.

He sighed and helped her up.

"I know what you meant about Whitney, and I know that you like me too" he said with a low voice.

"I don't know what your talking about" she crossed her arms walking away from him.

"Yes you do" he followed her looking at her face grabbing the sides of her jaw stopping her in her place "I feel the same about you Pepper"

"No you don't, why would you ask Whitney out" she pulled his hand away from her face and backed away; it was useless he followed her anyways.

"I hadn't realize you were that right, she doesn't care me just about my money. . . but you on the other hand don't. When I was going out with Whitney yesterday, I wasn't focused as I always was I was only thinking about you" he grabbed her face and gave her the most passionate kiss ever.

Pepper was shocked; adrenaline shook through her but she soon kissed back with more passion. He lifted her legs as she locked around his waist, he took her to her bed and laid her there as he got on top. Her hands were on his hair pulling at it and making him breathless; he lifted his body and took off his shirt while Pepper enjoyed the view, all his upper muscles and abs on his stomach.

She pulled him back down; Tony shifted her so she can lay on her pillow and lifted her shirt up throwing it somewhere around the room. Her bra was exposed making his hormones go wild, he unhooked her pants and slid them off along with his pants showing off his black boxers.

Pepper pulled the covers out and threw them on top of each other; a while later his boxers where out and her bra and lacy underwear was gone. They were kissing more passionately; Pepper lifted her neck as Tony kissed her as she desire.

"Are you sure you want too?" He asked excited but with a soft smile on his face.

"More than anything" Pepper was forced down by Tony while he kissed her neck heading to her chest. From there everything was magical, nothing negative were on their minds, it was just her and him.

"I love you Pepper, more than anything in the world" he kissed he gently.

"I love you, Tony" a tear ran down her eye. Tony wiped it off and held her tighter.

Everything was perfect, there was no one to stop them; no one but themselves.

What have they gotten themselves into?

**Sorry about the T related it just had to be done. The little viewers sorry you had to read this but that is why i labeled it T. I've noticed that I made some spelling errors on my stories, I'm sorry if that bugged you guys I promise to do better with that.**

**Next chapter will be on soon enough, I swear!**

** Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon too. In so happy about this one! Thanks for the reviews, keep on coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners I have completed the third chapter FINALLY, I've been pretty busy with my life so I haven't really updated yet but here it is, yeah. So I'm thinking on having about 5 chapters but I don't know it depends if I have good ideas or if it's still interesting for you guys. Sorry about my previous chapters- about the grammar and spelling, I've been updating with my iPod so autocorrect is really **kicking** my butt at the moment so sorry about that to those who get annoyed with misspelling and horrible grammar.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so I hope you guys keep reading, I'll try to make it as interesting as possible, so enough with the authors note. Begin the story!**

**Leave a beautiful comment and Enjoy!**

What did we do?

**Chapter 3**

Rain poured outside making a _drip-drip-drip_ down Pepper's window, it was five in the morning it the rain kept going into an endless water flood. Inside Pepper breathed evenly on her bed, her chest rising and falling while a smile on her lips she slept peacefully on her bed while wrapped around by strong arms keeping her warm. Tony had his arms wrapped around her arms he hadn't let go and he wasn't going to; the girl he loved was sleeping next to him breathing in her scent and bringing her closer to his body.

Pepper shifted to get comfortable but found it impossible with tight arms wrapped around her as if she was a prisoner. She outgripped his arms around her groaning quietly to get lose, when she finally succeeded she quietly moved around to get up off the bed but suddenly the strong arms caught her waist before she can escape fully, she chuckled at the motion.

"Where do you think you're going my love?" he said softly into her ear.

"I'm going to go shower, we over slept and-" he eyes widen as she felt that she was completely naked with only a white thin bed sheet covering her body; she grabbed the cover and wrapped herself more. He face was pale as the bed sheet.

"Hey you okay?" Tony chuckled; Pepper noticed that Tony was naked too. She looked away from the view she never wanted to see, yet.

"Pepper, are you okay?"

"Tony, did we just really do it late night?" she looked at him with a blank expression, he smiled to himself watching her reaction.

"Yeah, and it was the best night of my existence" he kissed her head.

"Tony, we _did_ it last night. Aren't you worried did we even . . . you know" she raised her eyebrows signaling him what she meant.

"Oh, of course, I wouldn't even dare to do it without it" he blushed as he showed her the rapper; she breathed a sigh of relief. She still blushed at the memory and drew the covers closers.

"Pepper, last night was the best night I've ever had in my entire life" he placed a hand on her cheek; she leaned in and kissed him gently.

"It was my most memorable night I'll never forget, and I swear it won't leave my mind, ever" she smiled sarcastically.

He laughed and pulled her back into another kiss.

Hours later Pepper was already showed and dressed; Tony was still in the shower because Pepper took too long to get out. She walked to the kitchen to make some pancakes, she felt sore like she had done five hundred sit-ups and squats.

"Is this how you're supposed to feel?" she asked out loud to herself, she shook it off to jumping around in the kitchen to warm up; she felt a little better. She mixed the ingredients and poured it on the pan, she made a couple for her and Tony to be satisfied. As soon as she finished serving Tony came in the kitchen.

"Hmm what smells delicious?" he came behind her kissing her neck.

"I made pancakes for us" she smiled at him facing him and then kissing him on the lips. She leaned away with a smile and sat across from Tony, she handed him the fork and knife and started to cut her pancakes. Every minute or so Pepper or Tony would glance at each other for just a quick look into their eyes. They laughed at the so called game.

_Buzz-Buzz_

Tony set his fork down and looked at his Smartphone's screen, he didn't like what he saw; it phone buzzed again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Pepper smiled as she asked, she looked at his phones screen and immediately lost her smile "oh."

Tony ignored the call and went back to eating; he didn't glance at Pepper anymore. Pepper stopped eating and put her pancakes on the counter with a slap and headed to her room. Tony followed as she walked away out of the kitchen, he sighed running off to get her.

"Pepper, let's talk" he said walking into her room finding her sitting on her bed, she looked at him with a blank expression.

"Tony, I think, what we did last, was a mistake" she looked away from his eyes and handed to where her window looking at the rain fall from the sky and hit her glass window.

"What, no Pepper it wasn't. I'm already over Whitney, in fact we weren't even serious." He held up his hand as if to demonstrate something, he sighed and walked over to her hugging her waist. She tried to pull away but Tony kept holding her close not letting her get away from him. She gave up and buried her head on the crook of his neck; she hugged him tighter from the waist.

"Tony, I don't like this" she did a small pause "if you're going to be with Whitney we can't be together at least not now until you end it with her" she pulled back away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, I don't even know why I went out with her in the first place" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, no kidding" she snickered "you know, I don't like that you get to just break up with Whitney like that just because you . . . _did_ something better" she blushed lightly.

"It wasn't even serious, and no it's not because of that. I've had a hard time admitting my feelings for you I was in denial; I thought you didn't feel anything for me. So I tried to move on; let me tell you it's impossible" he chuckled.

"It's because I'm irresistible" she smirked hugging his waist romantically.

"You bet you are" he gave her a chaste kiss and through her on her bed, she shrieked in excitement as Tony fell on her. They both wrestled one another and tried to make the other call truce.

Later that day Tony and Pepper walked to the armory holding hands, they walked in to see Rhodey on the armchair they let go immediately as Rhodey noticed there sudden motion.

"Oh no, no, no!" Rhodey got up heading to his best friends "Don't tell me this . . . this is a thing now" he waved his finger around the so called couple now.

Pepper rolled her eyes and held Tony's hand proudly.

"Man what about Whitney?" Rhodey crossed his arms; Tony sighed and looked at his best friend again.

"I made a mistake in dating her, now I don't know how to end it" he led Pepper to the couch and sat fairly close to her.

"Man, you sure got into a mess. I knew you had a thing for Pepper all along but I didn't that you would get into a mess like this; go out with Whitney _and_ Pepper?" he sat shaking his head.

"Well its Pepper for sure, I feel bad now. I'm going to call her tonight" Tony looked at Pepper and kissed the hand they were intertwined with.

That night Tony drove Pepper home giving her a goodbye kiss in the effort; she went to her apartment and locked the door behind her, she could say she felt lonely right now and she didn't like but if something out of the ordinary happen she knew that Tony was a call away. She went to go get her book upstairs it was in her shoulder bag.

"Where did I leave it" she groaned, she looked under her bed, under her desk, and in her closet. She scowled and searched around again, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her, she looked out the window nothing was there she shrugged and headed to the living room again and saw that she hanged it on the rack. She dug inside her bag and took out her book heading to the couch; she turned on the TV so she won't feel even lonelier than she was. Her book was very interesting she was almost finished with her book. She was in the end where the Gus is fighting the cancer he was found after the MIR; she sort of cried after reading the part. How knows what happens next.

After an hour or two of reading Pepper heard a thud coming from the hallway upstairs; her heart skipped a beat of fear, she set her book down and headed to the kitchen to get a knife (just on case), she headed cautiously upstairs and turned on the light to find nothing. Nothing was touched and everything was where it was suppose to be, nothing printed or moved. She headed back downstairs but to suddenly here a loud smash coming from her room, her heart pounded as she ran upstairs. She opened her room to see that a portrait of her and Tony was smashed from the frame; she looked around still holding her knife in hand.

"Hello is anybody there?" she called out, "stop scaring me, and breaking stuff" she called again with a bit of sarcasm.

She picked up the shards of glass turned back to her door to leave . . . she gasped and dropped the glass along with the picture to what was glaring in front of her.

"Hello Patricia how was your day today?" the figure stared at her absorbing her nails.

"Madam Masque?" Pepper backed away still holding her knife "Whitney?"

"Haha well you know who I am, how cute; listen you know what happens to someone who steals someone else's loved one?" she walked deathly to Pepper; Pepper tripped over her chair that was on her way.

"Whitney stop, I didn't do anything you _don't_ love him, you just want his money!" Pepper yelled at Whitney.

Whitney laughed devilishly taking out her blades "Maybe but it's not for you to, Matter!" she yelled as she stabbed Pepper on her thigh.

Pepper screamed in pain and grabbed her leg trying to stop the bleeding, tears ran down her face.

"Whitney . . . Stop" she pleaded.

"No, this is revenge" Whitney injected Pepper with a dose of chemical to make her unconscious it left a puncture mark from where the syringe pierced the skin. Whitney carried her comatose state; she flew out the window into the pouring rain breaking and surrounding Pepper's room in glass.

Pepper's curtains were stained with the rain and the blood of Pepper's wounded body; her phone vibrated on her desk.

_Caller ID: Tony._

**Intense or what? Heads up, I love cliff hangers, so they might happen a lot in my stories. Love to keeping you guys biting your nails and keeping you interested.**

**Leave a beautiful comment and next chapter will be on soon! Love Ebb's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everybody for the wait, I have been busy working on my book so I've been entertained. This one is getting to me now, I couldn't wait to finish it; I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I do. Thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews I look forward to getting more, thanks again.**

**On with the Story!**

Revenge from the Unexpected

Pepper woke up wincing from the deep pain on her leg; she held her leg tight trying to stop the blood. She managed to rip off her sweater in the effort and tied it around her leg, she let out a sob. "Glad your awake" Madam mask came in the room looking down at Pepper and her leg, she smirked. "Why are you doing this to me, I didn't do anything to you" Pepper let tears fall off her eyes.

"You know why, you stole Tony from me, he was mine and you took him away. You had sex with him" she looked sad but glared instead. "So this is revenge but not now I have things to do" she walked out of the room leaving Pepper by herself again.

"Tony, help!" Pepper screamed, she didn't know where she was and she didn't have her phone.

Tony angrily sighed, and hanged up his phone. Rhodey can into his room noticing that his best friend was kicking his own butt but not literally. "Hey man what's up?" he sat next to him.

"It's Pepper, she's not answering her phone, I called like 50 times; she should have answered by now" he lay down on his bed upset.

"It's alright man she's probably sleeping" Rhodey laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I have to make sure, Rhodey can you come with me?" Tony had worry in his eyes; Rhodey smiled and looked at his best friend.

"Let's go brother" they ran out the door and they suited up, Tony wore his backpack and Rhodey his. As a birthday gift to Rhodey, Tony established to make a backpack similar to Rhodey and upgrading it to turn into War Machine. It was his best birthday present ever.

They headed to Pepper's House opening her already open door and heading inside, her TV is still on. They unsuited cautiously walking inside her house and examining her house.

"Where's her room?" Rhodey asked, "Upstairs" Tony lead the way, her door was already open. He walked inside noticing that she wasn't sleeping.

"She's not here" Tony said, as he walked he stopped as he heard glass under his foot. He looked down and saw glass followed by a torn picture of Pepper and him, his heart fell. He knelt down picking up the picture as Rhodey looked around the room, he stopped dead in his track and his heart raced.

"Tony" he called, there the window was broken with glass everywhere and blood on the curtains and floor. Tony felt like crying, her scanned the blood and which defiantly read it was Pepper's.

"They kidnapped her" Rhodey said looking out the smashed window, there was no sign of her. Her phone laid on her bed with 23 missed called. Tony's blood boiled inside he looked at Rhodey and automatically knew what he was thinking, Rhodey nodded before his armor surrounded him. They blasted away in desperate search for Pepper.

"Computer, locate Pepper" he ordered.

"Location no found" JARVIS monotone voice surrounded the inside of the suit.

"Tony, do you have anyone who could have taken her?" Rhodey said through the speaker.

"No, I don't even know where to start looking, she's out there hurt and scared" he said softly.

"What about Gene, what if he took her?" Rhodey asked.

"I doubt it, JARVIS would have warned me" he commented.

"What about Whitney, what if she found out?" Rhodey said but he got no answer.

With Pepper

Pepper held her leg close to her making sure that she wouldn't lose anymore blood. The door opened revealing Whitney in her suit.

"Hey Pepper, I'm glad you still haven't died" she smiled.

"Go to hell Whitney" Pepper hissed, Whitney looked serious "If I do I'm going to take you with me" she was ready to shot but her phone stopped her from shooting.

She sighed and opened her phone "Hey babe, I'm surprised you called" she said happily, Pepper eyes widen giving her an idea but Whitney aimed her gun at her in signal to not even try.

"Hey Whitney, where are you?" Tony located her phone but it failed to reach.

"At home, since you didn't even want to hang out with me I stayed home alone" she looked at her nails.

"Sorry about that, I was busy" Tony tried again to locate her phone but it failed again.

"Yeah, I imagine what you would be up to" she said mad.

"Listen, have you talked to Pepper by any chance?"

"No, why is something wrong?" she faked her worry.

"Someone broke into her house and took her, I trying to find her" he replied.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you find Pepper. It's sad she's gone" she looked over at Pepper and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't know" Tony asked one last time before hanging up.

"Positive" Pepper had enough she didn't want to be her prisoner and die. "TONY HELP!" Pepper screamed to the top of her lugs. Tony defiantly heard which made him stop to hover.

"Pepper!? Whitney leave Pepper alone" Tony hissed but before he could get a reply he heard a gun shock and the line ended.

"Rhodey she has Pepper captive" he said to Rhodey.

"What? Did you locate her phone?" Rhodey asked, "no I didn't she must have done something to not track her, Pepper yelled and I heard a gunshot but she hanged up before she said something I think-"

"No she didn't, Pepper is fine and she will be fine I know it" Rhodey lifted her mask to look at him.

With Pepper

The gun shot was fired but Pepper blocked it with a metal plate that was near, it went back to Whitney gutting her arm. A minor flesh wound making her wince. Pepper threw the plate and got up quick with some strength she had, she ran out while Whitney gripped her arm. Pepper ran for her life literally, she went inside a room hiding under a desk, it was a radio room. She thanked the heavens above quietly getting the radio and a phone hooking it up to an antenna. After a few minutes she managed to get it working she dialed Tony.

"Hello?" a deep voice rang on the other line.

"Tony, it's me" she whispered, she let soft sobs through her mouth.

"Pepper baby are you alright where are you?" he asked worried and alert.

"I don't know, she took me somewhere but I don't know where, looks like an abandoned radio studio.

"I'm going to save you, I'm going to get you out I've located you signal I'm on my way" he said cautiously.

"Babe I love you, if something happens I-"Tony cut her off.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you okay I'm coming for you" He heard a scream on the other line, it was Pepper's. Whitney answered the phone "Sorry but Pepper is unavailable right now, I'll see you later babe and with a present"

"WHITNEY IF YOU TOUCH HER-"she hanged up before he'd finish. She screamed and flew to the studio followed by Rhodey.

"I told you to be good, now you're going to die Pepper because you slept with Tony, you stole him from me" the wall exploded behind her with War Machine and Iron Man, they looked in shock.

"Madam Mask?" Rhodey asked.

"Hey guys" she through Pepper down and blasted at Rhodey and Tony, Tony dodged her shots and flew over to Pepper. Pepper was limb and motionless "Tony" she whispered limb.

"Baby you're going to be fine" he carried her and blasted off along with Rhodey. Madam Masque followed behind, as Tony flew off Madam Masque shot Iron Man down along with Pepper.

"Pepper!" he screamed, Rhodey caught her before she crashed to the ground. He laid her on the ground before flying off to help Tony.

"Whitney, stop doing this now!" Tony ordered her to stop.

"Why Tony, she stole you away from me, she brainwashed you to go with you and not me" she yelled in anger.

"No, she didn't you made me leave you; you only liked me because of my money, because of what I was and not who I was. You push yourself away" Tony yelled at her.

"You had sex with Pepper!" she yelled out, Rhodey and Tony both looked at her in shock. Rhodey imagined it but couldn't believe it.

"How- How did you know" Tony shuddered.

"I saw through her window, I knew you were with her. I didn't think you would actually do that but now I do, you a bastard Tony" she yelled and flew to him and throwing him at a wall. Rhodey came behind her shooting at her making her flew back a couple feet. Tony returned glancing at Pepper before fighting again, he grabbed Whitney and slammed her to the ground with a boom.

"Whitney stop" he yelled again.

"Your pathetic" she laughed, she shocked him with her hand filled with electricity, and Tony fell back with pain. "You think I would be okay after you did it with her? You cheated on me, now I want revenge" she shocked him even more.

Rhodey fired and exploded Whitney away from Tony, firing and firing more missile and rockets at her.

She got up as if nothing hit her "She's unstoppable" Rhodey landed next to Tony.

"You don't understand, I'll never stop until she gets what she deserves. She will regret it-"Whitney flew back to a building unconscious.

"Regret, this bitch" Pepper shot Whitney down with the same chemical gun that Whitney injected her with in the beginning. Pepper leaned on the gun lying in as a crane. Tony and Rhodey flew her; Tony embraced her in a huge hug.

"Pepper, I love you!" Tony buried in the crook of her neck.

"Tony" she hugged him back and calling Rhodey over for a hug as well.

After their love hug, Pepper laid in a hospital bed. Whitney was in the other room with FBI agents guarding her door. Her dad returned from the mission and Roberta from her trip, they visited Pepper in the hospital being there for her 100%.

"Why didn't you call me?" Virgil crossed his arms.

"Dad, I was fine Tony and Rhodey would be there for me." Pepper said.

"You hurt your leg while you guys went go cart racing, now look" Pepper had lied to her dad about being kidnapped; she said she had a go cart accident because Madam Mask flew into her. They also explained that one of their friends was injured, that she was Madam Mask; Roberta and Virgil just didn't know Tony was Iron Man and Rhodey was War Machine.

"Dad, I'm okay" Tony and Rhodey sat on the couch listening to Pepper and Virgil's conversation.

Roberta put a hand on Virgil's shoulder "Virgil, she is fine the boys are there to keep her safe, and now that Tony is her boyfriend I know he'll keep her under his protection" she smirked at Tony. Tony blushed but nodded at her in satisfaction.

"Forever" he said.

"You better, or else you'll deal with me" Virgil commented.

"Dad" Pepper warned, her dad just sighed. "The good thing is that you fine" he rubbed her good leg.

"Let's leave the trio alone for a bit" Roberta smiled.

After they left Rhodey and Tony got up walking over to her, "We're glad you're safe now" Rhodey rubbed her good leg too

"I can't believe she did that" Rhodey crossed his arms, "that was unexpected revenge but she'll never hurt you again Pepper."

"Never, you have me and Rhodey to protect you" Tony held her hand.

"Thanks guys" She held his hand.

"I actually want to go see her; I want to know why she did what she did. I'll be back okay?" he kissed Pepper's head and walked out the room. Rhodey stayed with Pepper to keep her company.

Tony walked through the guarded door where Whitney laid on the bed with a cut on her arm and face, she slept peacefully.

Tony sighed "Whitney I'm sorry I hurt you like that" he said standing a few inches away from her. She was still asleep so he knew she wasn't listening. He got closer holding her hand this time; "You deserve someone better" he looked at her again.

Whitney's eyes shot open "So do you" she swung her hand hitting Tony in the chest. She got up and grabbed her mask putting it on, her suit engulfed her.

"Bye, Tony" she shock at him with the gun she got out her pocket, guards rushed inside but were hit in the chest by the same gun. Madam Mask looked back at Tony; she looked away and flew out the window. Leaving Tony unconscious on the floor, Rhodey and Virgil ran inside and saw Whitney escaped.

Rhodey called for a doctor as soon as her saw his best friend unconscious, he let a small tear fall down his eyes. He looked at the window "You'll regret it Whitney, you'll regret it" Rhodey glared but looked back at his best friend's limbed body.

**Cliff hangerrr! **_***high pitched voice***_** I hope you really like this one like I did I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait for the next chapter. I hope you guys love it too. Next chapter coming soon.**

**Leave a beautiful comment and favorite, thank you!**


End file.
